Paper Hearts
by Sakurabana-Chan
Summary: Hermione has an obsession with folding a paper heart properly. She is so obsessed, that even when Ron confesses his love for her, all she cares about is folded paper hearts. Oneshot. Fluffy.


**Title **: Paper Hearts

**Author** : Sakurabana-Chan

**Word Count :** 1,498 Words

Disclaimer : I do not own the Harry Potter books or movies, or anything else affiliated with J.K.Rowling and the Warner Brothers Crew.

...But I wish I did.

**Rating :** PG

**Pairing **: Hermione/Ron (Their love is so cannon)

**Warnings** : None

**Summery **: Hermione has an obsession with folding a paper heart properly. She is so obsessed, that even when Ron confesses his love for her, all she cares about is folded paper hearts. One-shot. Fluffy.

**Author's Notes : **-rubs eyes- gah..its...7 in the morning..I've been up writing this since 4-freakin thirty. But I'm so proud of it. It turned out just the way I wanted to. Maybe now my muses will bugger off and lemme sleep...

Reveiws -**Love**

Flames -_We didn't start the fire, no we didn't light it but we're trying to fight it_

**Edit : Reveiws. Yay! I'm so happy. But, I just relized I had uploaded the non-spellchecked version. I made everything better, though. This should have all the words spelled right.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger's hands were well-equipped for holding books, making potions, and casting charms. Her small fingers could be used for digging just the perfect sized hole for her Mandrakes in Herbology. Her wrists, although she did not know it, rested in the perfect position for holding a broom properly. Hermione could do so much with her hands.

However, when Hermione had to do a project about origami for her Muggle Studies class, she found her nimble fingers just would not fold the paper the right way. Naturally, at first she blamed the paper. It was either too big, or too small. Not enough corners, or too many. Whatever her own fault may have been, she blamed the way the paper was cut, or torn.

Her friends would laugh at her many failed attempts. They could often find Hermione up late at night, sitting on the rug in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fireplace, surrounded by paper balls of what could have been swans, cows, butterflies. It was aggravating and frustrating. She finally found something in her studies she could not do perfectly, and it bothered her.

It got to the point where Hermione had a sheet of paper everywhere she went...folding, and folding..

One morning in the Great Hall, Hermione was completely ignoring her breakfast. "This one is going to be a heart.." She smiled at Harry and Ron.

Harry gave a small smile and nodded. Hermione's new found lack of sleep was making her slightly moody, and Harry had learned long before that he did not want to be the target of Hermione's rants and screams. "A heart. Well..that sounds lovely.." Harry's heart skipped a beat while he waited to see if Hermione would snap at him.

She merely smiled sweetly and nodded. "It shall be lovely...I just have to fold a few more..pieces.." Slowly Hermione's eyes narrowed at the paper.

Oh uh. She must have done something wrong again.

"Give it up, Hermione. You just can't fold paper. You'll get one bad grade, s'not like it'll affect your perfect A average any.." Ron was completely oblivious to being a sitting duck.

Hermione's glaring eyes shot up from the paper to stare at Ron. "I will get this right..I will..! You'll see, Ronald Weasley. You never support me! Urgh." Hermione balled the paper up and threw it at Ron's head before gathering her stuff and storming out of the great hall.

Ron turned to Harry, rubbing right above his eye, where the paper ball had hit. "What'd I do?"

Harry rested his head in his palms, "Nothing Ron. You did absolutely nothing."

Ron nodded. "Thought so, she's just in one of her moods."

Harry shook his head, giving a small sound of frustration.

-------

Hermione sat in the library. Her notebook of assorted colored papers lay in front of her. "I have to get this right.." She mumbled. The bags under her eyes were dark in color from her lack of sleep, and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. But Hermione would just. not. give. up.

In-between classes Hermione went to the library, but around lunch she stopped folding paper. She buried her nose in books about origami. Step-by-Step guides, history books, books about couture. Things she already read once, but she feared she might have missed something, so she went over it again. And again.

The final class of the day was Hermione's free period, where she could usually be found doing some homework under a tree outside. But not today. Today she was in Myrtle's bathroom, determined to fold just one piece of paper right. A pile of books rested next to where she was sitting. One of the books, 'A Guide to Folding Paper', was open in her lap to the page about paper hearts.

A sheet of red paper was gripped in her small hands. As she folded her paper, she spoke out loud "Fold the paper in half. Crease...and unfold.." She lined up her paper almost perfectly when she folded in. Gripped the folded paper, she carefully unfolded it, as if her life depended on doing this the right way.  
"Fold the other way..Crease and unfold again.." There. That was easy, wasn't it? She had folded the paper as the book called for, and her red paper looked just like the orange one used in the book.

"Flip the paper..and rotate it..." Hermione turned her paper over, and rotated it so that she was looking at a diamond, instead of a square.

"Now.." Hermione sucked in her lower lip, "Fold the paper in half along the diagonal line..crease..and unfold.." Hermione's index finger traced her paper as she folded the diamond in half so the top and bottom point meet. She creased her line, and unfolded. That was done right..This really wasn't as hard as Hermione was making it out to be..

Hermione continued repeating the instructions out loud as she did them.

Much to her delight and amazement, Hermione ended up with a perfect paper heart.

With a smile, she pocketed her origami project, gathered her books and notebook paper, and rushed back to the Gryffindor common room, she had to show Harry and Ron!

------

Ron sat on the couch in the common room, after Harry had given him a stern-talking-to.

How could he have been so stupid? Hermione..needed his support. He loved Hermione, and not like a sister, either. He should have been there for her, maybe even folded her project for her. How many times had she done his work without complain?...okay, scratch that. How many time had she done his work?

A lot.

Why didn't he just grin and bare it, like Harry had?

When Hermione came bursting through the door with a wide grin on his face, Ron didn't even notice her. That was, until she started charging for him shouting "Ron! Ron!" Books falling out of her hands.

Ron's head shot up, thinking Hermione was on war-path, he quickly stood and started backing away.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry..I should have been there for you-"

"Its okay! Ron! Its okay! I-"

"and I should have helped you in your time of need and-" Every step Hermione took forward, Ron, took one back. Hermione noticed this and stopped running toward him.

"Ronald, Its fine! Now look what I-"

"I love you, Hermione, and I'm sorry I was clueless to your problems. You love your schoolwork, and would do anything to make sure that its perfect. I know that..but I guess I kind of-"

"RONALD!"

Ron's eyes widened when Hermione shouted at him. "Forgot...I'm..sorry..." Ron turned his eyes to the floor and headed for the boy's dorm.

Hermione's jaw dropped. What had that boy been going on about? Did he never listen to her? There was no need to apologize, and she had tried to tell him that.

But nooo.

Anger flared in Hermione, even when she excelled he was too busy going on about himself to care about her. Too busy apologizing and saying he loved her when she-

The dragon of anger that flared inside Hermione suddenly disappeared. Ron..really did care..but it was Hermione who was too busy going on about herself to listen to what he was saying.

A feeling of loneliness rose to Hermione's throat. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the paper heart she made.

How could a smart girl like her, be so stupid?

----

It was early the next morning, Hermione quietly snuck to the boy's dorm. Most of the boys were in the shower.

One of the boys waiting in line for the shower, Neville, noticed her and jumped with surprise. "H-H-Hermione!" Neville jerked his robe shut, trying to cover his frog-pajama bottoms and frog belly tee-shirt. The boy really had grown taller..and out of most of his clothes. Poor Neville..

"Um. Hello Neville. I just..need to drop something off for Ron. Could you tell me which bed is his?"

Neville blushed and pointed out Ron's bed for Hermione.

A large grinned spread onto Hermione's face, "Thanks Neville!" She exclaimed and rushed to his bed.

-----------

Ron's skin was blotchy as he wrapped a towel around his waist. As he bumped into Neville on his way out, the other Gryffindor said that Hermione dropped something off for him.

Thinking it might have been a howler, Ron wasn't too eager to go to his bed, but Gryffindor courage ran in his blood, and soon he was taking small steps toward his four-poster.

When Ron finally reached his bed, he immediately noticed what Hermione had left.

There, on his pillow, was a perfectly folded paper heart.


End file.
